


The privilege

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: For once his Lord's orders are exactly what he wants them to be.





	The privilege

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-06-19 02:09pm to 02:13pm

"Don't." Barely a whisper. Malfoy smiled. "I'm sure you'll like this, Sev. Or would you prefer our Lord to do it?" The Potions Master turned slightly ashen, despite his effort to restrain himself. "No." "I thought you would come around to my thinking. Now hold still." The blond looked at the object he was about to use. It wasn't big but it was long, so long. And it would tear the skin quite prettily. It was a toy worth of their Lord and to have the privilege to apply it to said Lord's most favorite pet was another turn on altogether. Malfoy licked his lips then brought the toy nearer. Snape's eyes widened when the object imbedded itself in his skin, drawing moans of agony from his mouth. "My, my, Sev. And here I thought I knew you." With these words Malfoy turned the toy to the left then to the right. Snape couldn't hold in the tortured scream that escaped his already raw throat. Malfoy smiled. "That's more like it. Scream for me, Sev. Scream like your wretched life depended on it." And Snape did. It was all he could do to express the pain surging through his veins, burning him, ripping him apart, until his body finally succumbed to the merciful blackness.


End file.
